The Magnificent Seven Cats: Beautiful Day
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Josiah watches a new day rise and awaits his Goddess' helping handiwork.  Takes place while Chris, Vin, Josiah, and Nathan are with the micepeople.  Slash.


Title: The Magnificent Seven Cats AU: "Beautiful Day"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: G  
>Summary: Josiah watches a new day rise and awaits his Goddess' helping handiwork.<br>Warnings: TM7 Cats AU, Slash  
>Word Count: 790<br>Date Written: 2 August, 2011  
>Timeline: Takes place while Buck, Chris, Josiah, and Nathan are staying with the native micepeople<br>Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, JD Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Nathan Jackson, and The Magnificent Seven are & TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM, and Trilogy Entertainment, not the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>Author's Note: Any one who wants to play in this universe may do so with two exceptions: We ask that you give Queen Cindy and ourselves, Pirates Turner and Sparrow, proper credit for the creation of this AU and we require that you absolutely do not kill or greatly injure any of these characters, the latter being due to the fact that we do not want such a thing to come back and bite our sweet children. Yes, the beings who are mixed with the Seven to make this new breed of heroes, as well as the other characters, are very real and dear to our hearts. :-) They have all already been rescued from various dangers and perils in the world, and we do not wish to have to do so again nor would we ever wish such tragedy upon our loved ones. We have pictures of the kids used herein if any one would like to see.<p>He stood to meet the morning sun, his long, gray tail swishing underneath his poncho. From his guard stance, he could see the entire village, and he watched the natives beginning to move in their morning rituals. His furry lips curved into a smile as he watched his love come out of their tent and start his rounds. Then he spied movement toward the river and cast his gaze in that direction.<p>

Buck was slowly descending the hill, his long, black and white tail slashing nervously through the air, and his green eyes were focused on the black tomcat currently dipping his furry hands in the river's cool water and splashing it onto his face. Though Chris kept his back to Buck, his black ears were constantly twitching backwards as the other tom came closer. Both catmen were doing their best to pretend that they did not notice the other, but Josiah, and, he knew, any one else who might see them, could tell that each was very much aware of the other.

Chris watched the river's reflection as Buck came up beside him but did not speak even as his former lover began to wash his face. Always the first to try to break the silence between them, Buck spoke and was rewarded by Chris turning away and laying his ears back against his head in silent warning. Buck's own tail tucked between his legs, its tip curling around his left boot, and he fell silent as he bathed. He didn't look up again until Chris began to stalk away, and then he glanced up with the most sorrowful of expressions upon his handsome face.

Josiah sighed and turned his own eyes heavenward. "Please hurry, My Lady," he prayed. "They need Your help and guidance. They need Your love, and their love," he amended, glancing back down at the anguished couple, "back. Please hurry and help them."

He knew She would find a way to mend their broken hearts, though he could not understand why it was taking so long for his prayers for his new friends to be answered. The Gods' time was not their own, Josiah knew, however, and casting a glance again at the beauty of the dawning morning, his faith was reaffirmed. The golds, pinks, and blues of the rising sun and dawning sky glittered as far as his emerald eyes could see. No One could give them such beauty and not care about them. She would come, and when She came and touched Chris' and Buck's aching hearts, the glow She would fill them with would be far brighter than even the morning sun.

Josiah looked up as his relief came, exchanged a few words with Chanu, and then hurried downward to meet his own lover and relish the beautiful love that She had given them. She would come, Josiah thought again, his tail twitching free of his poncho and flapping in the gentle breeze. She would never let them down. He only wished She would hurry for he hated seeing his brothers in pain, but that pain, he knew, would end just as soon as She placed Her loving paws upon their hearts again. She would fill their hearts, lives, and souls with a glow as beautiful, radiant, and pure as that with which she had blessed his beloved Nathan and himself, and all the pain would be worth it in the end when they were together again.

It was all only a matter of waiting. Josiah just hoped that Buck and Chris didn't get themselves killed from their impatience in the mean time. That was why he and his own love kept such a close watch over them, and he wasn't at all surprised to find Nathan talking reassuringly to Buck when he reached him.

They would watch over their friends. They would do their Goddess' work, and they'd make sure that Buck and Chris were still alive, waiting, and ready to accept Her love when She came. She would make them whole, Josiah knew, and he and Nathan would keep piecing their parts back together until Her timing arrived and She took matters in Her own paws. It was a trying time for the lovers, but soon, Josiah knew, soon they would be back together and everything would be right with their world again.

"Beautiful . . . day, that is," Buck muttered, his forlorn eyes trailing after Chris' back.

"Yes, brother Buck," Josiah purred, wrapping an arm around him companionably while his tail continued swishing joyously, "it is." Buck's shoulders slumped even more, but Josiah remained happy, reassuring, and confident. He didn't see the beauty yet, but one day soon he would. Their Lady Bast would make sure of it.

**The End**


End file.
